Who Said You Had to Know Anything to Dance?
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: Taichi convinces Yamato that dancing doesn't take any kind of knowledge, just will. Warnings!: YaoiShounen ai! As in boys kissing boys. Taito! As in Taichi kissing Yamato. Fluffiliciousness!


Notes: Fluffy Taito goodness
    
    Notes:Fluffy Taito goodness!This is shounen-ai, as in two boys kissing, and Taito, as
    
    in Taichi and Yamato kissing.Like it?Great!Read on.Don't?Great!Don't read on.
    
    Or if you're really feeling contradictory today, *do* read on. ^^;
    
     

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon, Taichi, Yamato, Yamato's bed, the bus, or the dance 

club.I do own the pretty images of Taichi and Yamato dancing in my head, though, and 

there's nothing you can do about it!Bwahahahahahaa--::hack:: ::cough::
    
    ===============
    
    Who Said You Had to Know Anything to Dance?

By: Michiko

Taichi was sprawled across the length of Yamato's bed, his head and arms dangling over one end, a leg dangling over one side.The brunette sighed heavily for the umpteenth time since he had arrived at Yamato's house and shot a good-natured glare at his blonde companion.Yamato rolled his eyes, just as he had every time Taichi sighed and glared.

"Why don't _you_ come up with something to do?You are the guest, after all…" Yamato suggested forcibly, his tone implying that he wasn't going to try coming up with anything for the two of them to do.

"Yes, but _you_ were the one who invited me over.I wouldn't be the guest if you hadn't called me," Taichi retorted.

Yamato slumped further into the chair in which he was reclining.

"But you're the guest, nonetheless."

"But it's your fault I'm here."

"What difference does it make?I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do just because I invited you over because I was bored!"

Taichi's head spun.

"You talk to fast, Yama."

The blonde chuckled lightly and rubbed his temples.

"Only too fast for your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taichi shouted defensively, sitting up on Yamato's bed.

"It means you're slooooow…" Yamato answered, dragging out the last word to emphasize his point.

Taichi hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, you want me to come up with something to do?I'll come up with something to do…"

Taichi's words had sounded like a threat, and Yamato suddenly feared for his life and regretted the fact that he had tried so hard to coerce Taichi to come up with an idea.

Taichi hopped off of the bed and walked out of Yamato's room, grabbing the other boy by the wrist on the way out.

"Where are we going…?" Yamato finally decided to ask when he noticed they were on the way to the bus stop.

"You'll see when we get there."

"No, I want to know now!"

Taichi turned around to look at Yamato and grinned, his teeth glinting briefly in the sunlight.Something about the whole "glinting" thing made Yamato shiver.

"Why is it bothering you so much?"

"Because, quite frankly Taichi, you scare me!I want to know what I have to be prepared for."

Taichi laughed and Yamato shivered again.He didn't think he was going to like this too much.The blonde mulled over and over again while they waited for the bus about just where they could possibly be going that gave Taichi such an evil…essence.Yamato didn't want to be in the same vicinity as the boy, let alone touching him, but the brunette had a firm grip on Yamato's wrist to make sure the blonde wouldn't try to get away.This only succeeded in frightening Yamato further.

When the bus arrived, a sense of foreboding and impending doom hovered in and around Yamato, and he felt his throat clench with apprehension.Where was Taichi taking him, and why was it making him so damned…scared?

"A DANCE CLUB?!" Yamato practically shrieked."You took me to a DANCE CLUB?!"

"Relax, Yama!It's not like I'm trying to get you hooked up.And it's not like it's some adult club with strippers and half-naked cage dancers…it's a place for kids."

"But…but I don't… I don't know how to dance!"

Yamato was desperate to get out of the situation as fast as he could.He hated dancing…he loathed it…it was the worst thing in the world, the universe, even, when he had to do it in public.

Taichi threw his head back and laughed, then turned his head to meet Yamato's frightened sapphire gaze.He smiled sweetly enough, not like the evil grin he had given Yamato at the bus stop, and his eyes twinkled delightedly.

"Who said you had to know anything to dance?"

Yamato could only blink in response.When the two of them stepped inside the club, Yamato was pleasantly surprised.Taichi had been right…everyone there was fully clothed, even if a vast majority were wearing things Yamato never wanted to have touching his body ever.And the music wasn't half bad.It was dark, a few disco balls and fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling to illuminate the club enough so that the patrons would be able to see where they were dancing.

Taichi dragged Yamato out onto the center of the floor and began swaying back and forth, easing Yamato into dancing.The blonde didn't move.

"Come here often?" he asked nervously, glancing around to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

"Every once in a while I come here with Hikari," Taichi responded easily, taking hold of Yamato's hands and tugging on them, alternating tugs between Yamato's left and right hands so the blonde was forced to swing his shoulders to the beat, whether he liked it or not.

"It's decent…"

Taichi laughed.

"A hell of a lot more decent than most places!" the brunette retorted, growing only slightly impatient with Yamato's lack of movement."Why don't you just have fun?"

Yamato quirked an eyebrow at his friend as if the boy was insane.

Taichi groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Loosen up!" he cried, letting his upper body go limp for a moment as if to demonstrate what he meant."Feel the music.You don't have to 'know' anything to 'know how to dance.'In my opinion, the best kind of dance is moving freely, doing whatever you want to do, letting the music get into the very marrow of your bones and taking control of your body.You don't have to memorize anything, you don't have to move with any kind of grace or order.You just move."

Yamato bit his lip and began swaying back and forth slowly, turning slightly pink.

Taichi smiled and began dancing.

"No body cares what you do here, Yama.You're free to make an ass of yourself and no body will care.This is a place to have fun… Here, start with your hips."

Taichi reached out and grasped Yamato's hips, moving them back and forth, mirroring his own movements.Yamato flushed a deeper red but let Taichi lead him.

"Then do whatever you want to do.Don't even think.Close your eyes and listen to the music and detach yourself from your body.It'll move the way it likes."

Taichi grinned, but hesitated in removing his hands from Yamato's hips.He liked the contact…but he shook his head and let his hands drop.

Taichi followed his own advice and closed his eyes, dancing first by only moving his hips to the beat of the music.Soon, however, his whole body was swinging and swaying and spinning freely, and every so often Taichi would let his limbs leave the close vicinity of his body to flail almost wildly.Yamato only watched in wonderment, red-faced and dry-mouthed.There was something almost…arousing about the way Taichi moved.It was just so free, so lovely, so…Taichi.

It looked fun.

Yamato wanted to try.

The blonde closed his eyes and listened to the music.He felt the bass and volume sending small seismic pulses through the floor, and Yamato's feet and legs vibrated with each one.He began swaying to the beat his legs felt.The music surrounded him, melody and harmony and lyrical words dancing into his ears and teasing the rest of his body into moving.And soon, he found himself dancing.He wasn't thinking, he wasn't worrying, he wasn't bothered by the fact that he was in public, he was just dancing…moving freely with the music, feeling it in the very core of his being. And it felt good.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Taichi watching him with a contented smile turning his lips up at each end of his mouth.Yamato smiled back at him, without a care in the world, as the two danced together on the dance floor.

* * * * *

"So, over your fear of dancing yet?" Taichi teased on the way back home.By the time both boys had decided they wanted to leave the club, the sun had long since set and the moon hung high in the midnight blue sky.Stars flickered beautifully, forever trapped in the endless expanse of the night sky.The air was warm, with an occasional breeze dancing through it like a delicate whisper.It was so nice out that Taichi and Yamato had decided on walking home.

"I…maybe…" the blonde flushed.

"I don't think your problem is dancing, I think your problem lies in getting started and worrying about what others will think."

Yamato was unresponsive, but blushed a delicate rose color.

"You looked great," Taichi said simply, totally sincere and without even a grain-of-sand's worth of sarcasm or ridicule.

Yamato slowly turned to look Taichi in the eye, feeling something stir in his gut.

"Really…?"

Taichi met Yamato's gaze and smiled.

"Yeah.You looked so free and happy.It was really nice watching you."

"I… It was really nice watching you, too…"

Taichi grinned, and for a moment, neither boy said a word.The silence wasn't uncomfortable; in fact, it was anything but.A blanket of a dozen unspoken feelings draped itself over the boys, and though neither acknowledged it, both knew it was there.

Before either boy was able to come up with something to say to start conversation, they had arrived at Taichi's apartment.Taichi didn't quite feel like going inside yet and stood on the doorstep with Yamato, the two boys gazing out at the moon.

"Taichi, I…" Yamato started, turning to the brunette.

Before he got another word out, another mouth was on his and a second tongue was in his mouth.Yamato's eyes widened briefly before he decided to return the gesture and kiss Taichi back.

"See you tomorrow, Yama," Taichi said when he had pulled away from the warmth and deliciousness of Yamato's mouth.

Yamato blushed furiously and buried a hand in his hair.

"Ahh…yeah."

Taichi went into his apartment without another word, and Yamato slowly started on his way back home.He replayed the day's events and let everything sink in, and a smile curled his lips upwards as he thought.He then began dancing to a song that was stuck in his head.Okay, so he'd gotten over his fear of dancing…he felt his could get over any fear of _anything_, just as long as he got to do whatever that thing was with Taichi.

Though Taichi himself…that boy would probably always scare him.

~owari~


End file.
